


Pizza and Pillow forts

by Finleythefox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ew, Fluff, M/M, Pizza, Sleepovers, dreamnotfound, pineapple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finleythefox/pseuds/Finleythefox
Summary: George and Dream get tasked with babysitting Tommy and Tubbo. How hard could it be? Prompt for bean on Discord- Hahah hope you like it!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Pizza and Pillow forts

"Now, you guys are sure you can take care of them?" Philza's brow furrowed in concern as he glanced back to the road. Techno sat on his horse, looking bored out of his mind while Philza stood at Dream and George's front door. George patted Philza's shoulder and smiled.

"It's really no problem, Phil! Honestly, I have to deal with one kid every day- how hard can two more be?"

Dream stuck his head around the corner from inside their house and indignantly yelled, "Hey!"

George and Philza shared a laugh as the tension eased from Philza's shoulders. George took notice and looked Philza in the eyes. "Seriously, it's no problem. You've done so much and this is the least we can do for you." Philza shot George a thankful look as he sputtered out his thanks, "Oh my god George, seriously, this is such a big help. Techno just told me about how he needed some more supplies for his base- and Ugg, I can't say no to him- anyway, thank you so much! I'll be back in a couple hours!" Philza ran over to his horse and Techno perked up, sitting up and facing straight ahead. George watched as Philza and Techno galloped down the road.

"Um- A little help, George?" A loud crash came from the kitchen and George jumped, quickly closing and locking the front door and running towards the noise. He rounded the corner to find... a scene. Dream had flour all over his face while George could see the edge of a white shirt hiding behind the kitchen island. Dream looked at him with an exhausted face and George silently cracked up in his head but quickly cleared his emotions. He tip-toed around to the hiding spot and yelled "BOO!"

The two teens screamed in terror as Dream sunk to the flour caked floor, wheezing his lungs out. The blonde-haired boy whipped his head over the island and scowled, "It wasn't that funny, Dream!"

"Oh I don't know Tommy, it was quite funny-" George replied and smirked as Tommy turned a beet red. The dark-browned hair boy next to Tommy spoke up.

"Sorry for the mess George. I-I'll clean it up!"

"Tubbo, no it's fine, Dream can do it." Dream stopped his wheezing fit abruptly as he glanced at George to see if he was joking. George stared back into Dream's emerald eyes with a coy grin. Dream moaned and got up from his spot on the floor. "Couldn't you guys at least help?"

George's smile faltered as Dream stared at him with puppy dog eyes. "All right! Fine! We'll all help. Happy?"

Dream flashed George a cheeky smile as George grumbled, "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love meee!"

Tommy gagged, "Ew- no Tubbo, look away, they're being sappy and shit."

"Language!" George squawked. "Just because Philza isn't here doesn't mean you can cuss! Imagine how pissed Philza is going to be if he finds out!"

The cheery atmosphere evaporated as the group imagined a pissed off Philza.

Scary.

Dream snapped out of his train of thought and walked over to behind George, and hugged his boyfriend from the behind, making sure to "feel up" George's butt a little. George flushed a deep red and squeaked out "Not in front of them!" Dream paused for a second and burst out laughing while Tommy held his hands over Tubbo's eyes.

"D-did you actually think I was going to just bend you over this counter and fu-" The older male cut him off by announcing, very awkwardly, "OK THEN- Let's get back to cleaning, ha hah-" George picked up the broom he dopped and began to focus on sweeping the floor. The other three looked at each other and shrugged, and started to clean the floor up.

It was about 8 o'clock in the evening and the kitchen was sparkling clean, while everyone collapsed in the living room, exhausted from cleaning. George lay on the floor, entangled in Dream's arms as Tommy and Tubbo laid on the couches. "Um- are you guys hungry?" George looked towards the boys on the couch. "We were going to make pizza but Tommy decided to be funny and throw the flour at me." Dream huffed and buried his nose into George's shoulder. Tommy moaned in disgust at the affection as he rolled off of the couch, ending up on the floor with a sound THUD. "Oww," Tommy got up and stretched his arms. "Couldn't we just order some pizza?" George thought it over, "You know, Tommy, that's the only thing you've said all day that I agree with." George got up from Dream's embrace and went to go look for his phone. Dream laid on the ground before speaking up.

"Wanna build a pillow fort?"

Tubbo perked up and nodded his head eagerly. "I'd love to make a fort! This is going to be so fun, right Tommy?" Tommy glanced at the now bouncing Tubbo. "Ug, I guess.."

Dream smiled and got up, signaling the teens to follow him to the linen closet. George yelled from the kitchen "What do you guys want on your pizza?" He got various responses. "Cheese?"

"Pineapple!"

"Pepper- EW, what the fuck Dream? Who eats pineapple, on their pizza?"

"Shut up Tommy, I'm older, I know better."

"I don't know Dream, he has a point, pineapple on pizza?"

"Not you too Tubbo! See what you've done Tommy?"

George snickered and resumed his call with the pizza place, placing their order. After he was done, he made his way to the living room, where he saw the monstrosity the children had created. The fort extended from their couches to the coffee table in the middle of the room and a couple of the chairs from the dining room were holding the fort up. The entrance was held open with a pair of ribbons George recognized from the sailor moon cosplay Sapnap had gotten them. George shuddered as he remembered what a nightmare it was to clean up all the glitter. George's name was called from inside the fort so George got onto his knees and crawled inside. The interior was lined with fairy-lights he didn't know they owned. Dream had become Tommy and Tubbo's pillow while they watched Mulan on Dream's laptop and shared a big fluffy blanket. Dream motioned to his right where Tubbo shifted over, making room for George to sit. He did so, squeezing his way into the group. As he settled in, Tubbo lay his head over George's legs and Tommy snuggled closer into Dream's warm embrace. To anyone watching, they looked like a happy family, watching a Disney movie together, until the doorbell rang.

Tommy sprang up and ran towards to door, yelling "PIZZA" the entire way there, leaving Dream's arm to flop to the ground. George paused the movie and yelled after Tommy "My wallet is next to the flower vase. Try and pay with a twenty if you can!."

Everyone waited while Tommy paid the pizza guy. After a couple minutes, Tommy's head popped through the fort entrance, causing Tubbo to jump. Tommy laughed and made his way back into his spot and passed the pizza box to Dream, having already taken a slice of pepperoni from the box. Dream looked into the box and whined.

"Really? No pineapple?"

George reached over Dream's arm and took a plain slice of pizza, "Yeah- I'm not going to kiss someone who just ate pineapple pizza." George smiled smugly as he took a bite out of his pizza. Dream glared at him and passed the box to Tubbo, who took a slice. As Dream leaned forward and pressed play on the laptop, George snuggled into his boyfriend's side as Tubbo and Tommy also snuggled closer to the older males. After an hour passed, and a box of pizza was finished, the credits rolled on the laptop screen. Tommy and Tubbo had fallen asleep but George and Dream were still up, arms wrapped around each other. George yawned and mumbled softly to Dream, "You know, this is nice. I'd *yawn* love to do this with our kids someday." Dream looked at George in surprise. "You've been thinking about our kids? Kinda funny coming from the guy who wouldn't say "I love you" to his boyfriend for 2 years." George's sleepy expression turned into a frown, "You know I'm not that comfortable with saying.. that stuff. But taking care of Tommy and Tubbo really made me think about.. our future. I guess I'm just saying, I wouldn't be against the idea of adopting kids... I do expect you to propose before we do that though." George flashed Dream a soft smile before he yawned again.

"Anyway goodnight, wake me when Philza comes." George closed his eyes and snuggled into Dreams chest. "I love you." Dream could barely make out the words the older had whispered into this chest but immediately blushed when he realized what George had said.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some stuff for someone on Discord- Um hope you enjoyed! I am taking requests right now- so, yeah :)


End file.
